


Seja meu único fã

by Junxinglover



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Female Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Feminization, Gouinage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junxinglover/pseuds/Junxinglover
Summary: Deixar de ser o Camboy número um, não estava nos planos de Byun Baekhyun. Menos ainda para o novato Hunnie...
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 28
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oi amores! 
> 
> Vim com uma fic nova que foi agraciada com uma capa LINDA que a Monique fez! 
> 
> Estou muito empolgada com o enredo tem sido um desafio. Tive que estudar um pouco pra montar tudo, mas tenho que avisar que o enredo não tem compromisso com a realidade! 
> 
> Espero que gostem, pq estou satisfeita com o que estou montando aqui

Baekhyun cuspiu a fita de cetim que amarrou na boca assim que desligou a transmissão. 

Ainda estava ofegante na onda pós orgasmo. Rolou na cama, os olhos ainda focados nas mensagens do chat. Um sorriso malicioso brotou em seus lábios. Achava divertido como aquelas pessoas pensavam que tinham o controle sobre o que tinha acontecido na live que tinha acabado de terminar, quando, na verdade, ele tinha planejado cuidadosamente cada situação durante a semana.

Depois de enrolar mais um pouco, capturou um dos lenços umedecidos que ficavam na mesinha atrás da câmera e se limpou, não era uma bagunça extrema; depois de dois anos fazendo aquilo, já sabia o que valia a pena ou não.

Diferente da maior parte das pessoas, não tinha começado porque precisava de dinheiro. Claro que a grana extra era muito bem-vinda, mas tinha chegado no Only fans de um jeito pouco comum.

Como estudante de psicologia, Baekhyun almejava conseguir um emprego em alguma área que envolvesse terapia sexual. Sempre gostou de falar de sexo e se sentia confortável fazendo aquilo. 

Um dia enquanto bebia com Minseok, sua colega de apartamento, sugeriu que criasse um canal no YouTube para falar sobre o assunto. Ambos estavam meio bêbados quando ligaram para Kyungsoo implorando por sua câmera e gravaram o primeiro vídeo. 

O vídeo despreocupado e sem nenhuma intenção real mostrava um Baekhyun de cabelos castanhos, as bochechas levemente avermelhadas devido ao álcool, falando sobre prazer anal — onde terminou usando um CD para exemplificar seu ponto —, acabou viralizando. E não demorou muito para que começasse a receber propostas para análises de brinquedos sexuais.

A cada encomenda que chegava era mais empolgante, era extremamente divertido fazer análises dos produtos. Os vídeos sempre tinham um tom bem humorado e sem papas na língua, além de ser bem informativo. 

Logo era comum ver comentários de pessoas que gostariam de ver como ele estremeceria ao testar cada um dos artigos que recebia. Baekhyun não mentiria dizendo que não gostava da atenção, principalmente quando gozava forte se imaginando sendo observado.

Ele não pulou de Youtuber a estrela porno de imediato. A mudança foi sutil, começando com pequenas fotos que mal beiravam o campo sexual em sua conta no twitter. Depois algumas mudanças no seu estilo. Chokers, colares e um pouco de lip tint foram adicionados aos seus looks ocasionais. 

Não que gostasse particularmente de toda a renda que usava hoje em dia, mas gostava dos elogios que recebia sempre que aparecia mais delicado.

Seu primeiro vídeo na plataforma, não tinha sido ao vivo. E Baekhyun agradecia por isso, só passaria vergonha na época. O vídeo meio granulado que postara nada mais era do que ele tocando o próprio pau até atingir o orgasmo. 

O único diferencial era o anel peniano que enviava vibrações por toda a base do pênis duro, e Baekhyun apenas massageava a cabeça já bem melada de pré gozo com os dedos longos e bonitos. A cinta liga de renda branca ao redor de sua coxa clara e macia apenas acrescentavam na imagem.

Os seguidores dele ficaram eufóricos, o que tinha feito um bem danado para o ego de Baekhyun. Os comentários no YouTube ficaram cada vez mais selvagens. E ele se sentia tentado em fazer novamente. 

Assim começou a rotina de se gravar testando produtos e soltar esses vídeos no Onlyfans, depois de lançar uma review _inocente_ no YouTube.

Num piscar de olhos dois anos se passaram e Baekhyun estava no topo. Todo mundo queria alguns míseros segundos de sua atenção e pagavam caro por isso.

A rotina na faculdade não era diferente, era óbvio que as pessoas sabiam, esse tipo de fofoca corria como fogo. E ele podia sentir os olhares que praticamente o despiam sempre que andava pelos corredores. Mas ninguém ousava confrontá-lo, afinal seria o mesmo que admitir consumir o conteúdo que Baekhyun disponibilizava na internet.

Também não se importava que os pais soubessem, eles meio que se ignoravam mutuamente desde que o pegaram chupando um garoto na despensa de casa, aos dezesseis anos. 

Baekhyun percebeu que mais gostava de manter sua boca _bem_ ocupada do que ser o filho perfeito. E não era como se precisasse andar do lado da moral e dos bons costumes, desde que sexo pagava muito bem.

Entre suspiros e gemidos havia aprendido como prender a atenção do público, sabia quando podia flertar ou ser exigente. Eles fariam qualquer coisa para assistir como seus olhos se apertavam, sua boca rosa se abria e seu corpo estremecia sempre que chegava ao ápice. 

Deslizando a meia ⅞ de renda que pinicava de forma irritante, Baekhyun deslogou de sua conta e agarrou os brinquedos que utilizou no show e se dirigiu ao banheiro. Seus bebês precisavam ser higienizados e ele precisava desesperadamente de um banho.

* * *

Havia acabado de sair do cabelereiro, ter o cabelo descolorido dava um trabalho do caralho, mas gostava de como as madeixas claras davam um tom inocente a toda a sua persona. 

Diferente de quem era online, Baekhyun gostava de roupas largas e confortáveis, além dos óculos de armação redondos que eram seus fiéis companheiros.

“Onde tu tá?” perguntou assim que Minseok atendeu sua ligação. Tinham marcado para almoçarem juntos no shopping e a melhor amiga ainda não tinha aparecido.

“ _To chegando, precisei parar num lugar”_

“Por causa do seu atraso, fui obrigado a comprar um sorvete e agora vou ter que ir para academia” Baekhyun reclamou enquanto entregava o cartão para a atendente e pagava pelo sundae que havia pedido “Tem a obrigação de ir comigo agora”

“ _Me poupe Baekhyun, sou eu que sempre te arrasta para a academia_ ” Minseok bufou do outro lado da linha “ _todo mundo sabe que você só gasta energia voluntariamente pra chupar um pau_ ”

“Assim você me ofende.”

 _“Nem você acredita nisso_ ” Minseok disse, fazendo Baekhyun rir em concordância.

“Tá, vem logo!” 

Minseok apareceu quase vinte minutos depois com várias sacolas de compras e uma cara nada arrependida. 

“É sério que você tava fazendo compras?”

“Não enche, tu vai gostar” Baekhyun arqueou uma sobrancelha em resposta.

“Você me dando presente?”

“Foi no seu cartão” Minseok abriu um sorriso gengival, desviando do soco que Baekhyun tentou jogar em sua direção. “Continue assim e eu vou pegar tudo pra mim!”

“O que tem aí?"

“Te mostro depois que comermos”

Claro que a curiosidade de Baekhyun não aguentou por tanto tempo. Enquanto esperavam a comida no pequeno restaurante que estava praticamente vazio por ser mais perto do horário do lanche do que do almoço; ele vasculhou cada uma das bolsas, mesmo que Minseok não tivesse permitido que nenhum dos itens fossem retirados.

“Calcinhas?” 

“Já faz tempo desde a última vez que você usou, tem tido muitos pedidos” Minseok deu de ombros mostrando em seu celular alguns comentários que ela tinha salvo. 

“São desconfortáveis” Baekhyun reclamou.

Lógico que não conseguiria administrar um canal do Youtube e o Only Fans sozinho. Era aí que Minseok entrava, fosse para ser um câmera sempre que precisava ou a moderadora que baniria qualquer coisa absurda que pudesse estragar o seu dia. 

Também era graças a Minseok que tinha um enorme conhecimento de maquiagem, roupas femininas e lentes de contato e também o poupava do estresse que era entrar numa loja de lingeries.

“É sério, eu não sei como vocês garotas conseguem usar isso todo dia” Baekhyun seguiu reclamando “Pera ai, isso são cordas?”

“Existem calcinhas de algodão, seu idiota” Minseok mostrou a língua, jogando os longos cabelos sobre os ombros. "Bom, o que você pensa sobre shibari?”

“Penso que é impossível, eu me amarrar” Baekhyun se interrompeu quando a atendente simpática os servia e continuou com umas voz provocante, assim que ela se retirou: “A não ser que você queria estrear”

“Nos próximos 15 dias, vamos entrar no final semestre e você não vai ter tempo de fazer live e faz tempo que você recebeu aquela sex machine e ainda está devendo uma review” Minseok pontuou ignorando completamente o falso flerte do amigo, lembrando-o do objeto que mais parecia um instrumento de tortura que estava no fundo do seu guarda roupa há alguns meses. “Não precisa ser nada extremo, só parecer. As cordas são de cetim, é grande o suficiente para poder ser amarrado no suporte que fica no teto em cima da sua cama, eu poderia amarrar seus pulsos para trás e deixá-los suspensos. A sex machine tem controle, ficaria na sua mão e você controlaria o ritmo, mas daria a impressão de que era outra pessoa.”

Baekhyun pensou um pouco na situação enquanto mastigava lentamente sua salada de alcaparras. A imagem mental não era agradável para ele. Mas sabia que tinha gente interessada nesse tipo de coisa, só não funcionaria.

“Não, talvez umas fotos, sabe que tudo é questão de como parece do que sobre como realmente é.”

Minseok concordou, anotando alguma coisa no celular. A garota era a louca da organização. 

“Mas ainda precisamos do review da sex machine para o canal do Youtube.”

“Não pode testar e me dizer o que achou?” Baekhyun implorou com uma voz excessivamente melosa, mas obviamente Minseok era imune a aquela merda.

“Prefiro a coisa real, saca?” A garota respondeu com cinismo.

“Não acredito que você jogou a minha falta de parceiros na minha cara” Baekhyun disse falsamente chocado, fazendo Minseok rir.

* * *

Sozinho no seu quarto, Baekhyun encarava a bendita sex machine. Nem fodendo que gravaria um vídeo dele usando aquilo. Depois de olhar o manual mais de um milhão de vezes e escolher o menor dos consolos que vinham com o conjunto, rosqueou cuidadosamente e ligou o aparelho. O barulho dos pistões se movendo o assustou. 

Gradativamente aumentou a velocidade e constatou que se fosse devagar não seria um problema. Havia pedido o brinquedo enquanto olhava o catálogo da _Little Devil_ , a loja que patrocinava a maior parte da sua coleção. Estava empolgado para testar, até que o produto chegou e se deparou com a aparência bastante assustadora.

Antes de finalmente saber qual era o apelativo do brinquedo, buscou um dos lubrificantes que tinha. Optando por um com textura mais natural e hidratante. Se colocou de joelhos no tapete felpudo, o tronco se apoiando na cama macia. Deslizou a cueca que usava até que sua bunda estivesse descoberta. O vento frio do ar condicionado ligado fez sua pele se arrepiar. 

Fechou os olhos e subiu as mãos até a curva do pescoço massageando a pele sensível, imaginando que alguém distribuía beijos na região. Pequenas descargas de excitação corriam por seu corpo a cada vez que sua mente viajava cada vez mais longe dentro dos corredores das fantasias. 

Apertou a tampa dispensadora derramando um pouco do lubrificante em suas mãos. A mão lambuzada encontrou o caminho direto para o seu pau que endureceu com a conhecida estimulação. Suspirou baixinho com o retorcer do seu ventre. A outra mão encontrou o caminho até a fenda em sua bunda com facilidade.

Baekhyun poderia se considerar ambidestro com as habilidades que tinha durante a masturbação. Daquela vez não estava se dedilhando apenas para tornar a penetração mais fácil e sim para deixar seu corpo relaxado.

O lubrificante deixava o deslizamento molhado. O barulho que seus dedos faziam toda vez que entravam bem fundo era sujo e seu pau pulsava em sua mão liberando pré-gozo.

Estava a ponto de gozar quando rebolou lentamente no consolo, era pequeno e fino, nada difícil de se acostumar. Ao invés de ligar a máquina se fodeu lentamente algumas vezes, usando a sex machine como apoio. 

Sua respiração estava ofegante quando ligou a sex machine na velocidade mínima, o medo há muito tendo desaparecido. Seu corpo inteiro pegava fogo, só queria chegar _lá._

Foi questão de tempo até colocar na velocidade três de cinco e ligar a rotação. Os dedos dos seus pés se contraíram a cada investida que parecia encostar em todos os lugares certos. Ele era muito mais silencioso sem ter uma plateia para observar, mas a falta de gemidos altos não era nenhuma indicação de que estava sendo ruim. Baekhyun conseguia se imaginar completamente desesperado se estivesse preso sem nunca poder sair daquele redemoinho de prazer. Não que quisesse sair.

Aumentou a velocidade da masturbação, o suor fazendo os cabelos claros grudarem na testa. Apertou os olhos até que tudo que viu era um clarão branco, então todos os som sumiram e seu corpo suspenso estava em salto livre para o prazer desorientador.

A porra branca saiu em jatos em sua mão. Mas a sex machine não parou e continuou batendo em sua próstata mesmo em meio a toda hipersensibilidade. Tateou o colchão até achar o controle, finalmente desligando o brinquedo e conseguindo respirar fundo, antes de deslizar para o chão se sentindo sem ossos. Definitivamente merecia uma nota 10/10.

Baekhyun gostava um pouco demais de brinquedos sexuais.

* * *

Antes de gravar a review, Baekhyun testou a sex machine mais algumas vezes. _Fins puramente educacionais, claro._ Ficou óbvio que todos os seus medos eram infundados, desde que, seguisse corretamente as instruções, não teria com que se preocupar. Ainda assim acabou não gravando nenhum vídeo com o brinquedo. 

Tinha lutado muito para ser um _power bottom_ , como a comunidade costumava classificá-lo. Ficar de quatro e deixar o brinquedo fazer todo o trabalho acabaria abrindo espaço para diferentes exigências. Ao invés disso, gravou um vídeo em que se masturbava com fleshlight e a boca imobilizada por uma gag ball. Tinha sido uma completa bagunça, acabou todo babado e com o maxilar dolorido. Se divertiu, no entanto.

Acabou agendando algumas fotos com as calcinhas rendadas que Minseok tinha comprado. A sessão de fotos tinha sido um completo pesadelo com a garota o colocando em posições que até Deus duvidava e fizeram todas as horas na yoga valerem a pena. 

Baekhyun agora poderia ser um universitário em fim de semestre como qualquer outro: descabelado, insone e com altas doses de cafeína no sangue. Ele quase podia sentir falta das Skin care semanais, da academia, e de todos os cuidados diários que fazia fora daquela época. 

Em troca da liberdade física, sua cabeça ficava presa entre texto atrás de textos de pensadores que aparentemente estavam sob efeito de diversos entorpecentes enquanto escreviam. E ele, mero mortal sóbrio, tinha que desvendar o que cada parágrafo queria dizer e depois reproduzir numa prova.

Para sua sorte, aquelas duas semanas passaram mais rápido do que esperava. No último dia de prova, Baekhyun nem se deu ao trabalho de tirar o pijama antes de ir para a faculdade, em sua defesa eram calças de moletom e uma blusa preta. Sabia que teria o sono dos justos assim que voltasse para casa.

Era isso que fazia, o rosto afundado na fronha para peles sensíveis, corpo enrolado no enorme edredom e ar condicionado no máximo. Baekhyun dormia feito um bebê, nem mesmo ouvindo a movimentação no seu quarto e só acordando quando Minseok enfiou o pé gelado em suas costas.

“Que porra, não posso nem dormir!” resmungou tentando escapar do furacão que era Kim Minseok.

“Já tá de noite, você literalmente tá dormindo faz 12 horas” Minseok falou tirando Baekhyun do casulo de edredom que ele estava.

“E daí? Tô de férias” praticamente choramingou, mas a garota não tinha a menor pena dele.

“Kyungsoo está vindo pra cá e ele tá sendo legal o suficiente para perguntar o que a gente quer comer”

“Eu quero tacos, com bastante queijo” Baekhyun decretou, pulando da cama para tomar um banho e lavar aquela preguiça do corpo.

O último dia do semestre, desde o segundo ano, era sagrado para Byun Baekhyun, Kim Minseok e Do Kyungsoo. Sempre reservavam a data para passarem juntos se entupindo de besteiras ou de álcool, às vezes de ambos.

E desde que Baekhyun começou na carreira de camboy, também se tornou um hábito descobrir quem os telespectadores mais assistiram no tempo em que estava fora.

Além de ficar responsável pela comida, Kyungsoo também era quem ficava de olho na concorrência, na verdade, o único entre os três que consumia pornografia era ele. 

Com a comida pronta e em posse das latinhas de cerveja, os três se sentaram na frente da televisão, onde Kyungsoo transmitia a tela do notebook. O site estava aberto, mas nenhum deles parecia se importar com o feed _não seguro para o trabalho_ que era exibido. 

“É sério, eu tive que bloquear o Chanyeol essa semana, ele assistiu _todos_ os episódios do dorama que a gente tava assistindo juntos” Minseok continuava a contar sobre a nova crise no relacionamento “E o pior, depois de me trair desse jeito ainda ousou me soltar spoilers!”

“Agora entendi porque ele me ligou essa semana.” Kyungsoo falou.

“Pra mim ninguém liga”.

“Baekhyun não ouve nem o próprio despertador e quer receber ligação me poupe!”

“Vocês me odeiam”. Baekhyun bufou, cruzando os braços fazendo birra.

“Odeio tanto que cozinhei exatamente o que você queria”. Kyungsoo revirou os olhos se distraindo com a mensagem que recebeu no celular.

“Namorado novo?” Minseok perguntou se esticando toda para ver o que tanto fazia o Do sorri. Ele bloqueou o celular antes que fosse possível.

“Sabe que não faço o tipo que namora”. Kyungsoo desconversou “vamos assistir logo isso ou nunca vamos terminar”.

“Não acredito que vou comer enquanto vejo pessoas se masturbando”. Baekhyun riu, não estava realmente incomodado “Espero que não tenha nada absurdo”.

O primeiro cara ficava ao vivo exatamente no mesmo horário que Baekhyun, tinha um corpo bom, mas o rosto não era tão atraente assim. Era um pouco tedioso de assistir, os gemidos eram muito exagerados. Não precisou mais de dois minutos para ver que aquilo não era realmente uma competição.

Era por isso que Baekhyun não assistia porno, era quase impossível achar algo que realmente o agradasse, principalmente quando reconhecia truques baratos de longe.

Foi Minseok quem tomou a atitude de pular para o próximo. O vídeo começou com a iluminação precária e era possível sentir a tensão do garoto que parecia desajeitado na frente da cama, mas conforme começou a se soltar, revelou um gemido bonito. Baekhyun podia ver o apelo daquele camboy.

“Tirou a roupa muito rápido”, Kyungsoo apontou.

“Melhor que o outro que começou pelado”. Minseok rebateu.

“Do que adianta se nem se deu o trabalho de colocar a câmera numa posição decente?” Baekhyun torceu o nariz, “e ainda escolheu um consolo enorme para só mostrar a barriga”.

“Talvez ele esperasse que o consolo fosse visível pela barriga”.

“Não naquela posição, ou iluminação horrível”

“E se a intenção fosse mostrar pouco?” Minseok perguntou.

“Ainda assim é uma escolha errada, broxante. Próximo!”

“Esse aqui promete” Kyungsoo garantiu trocando de página.

Daquela vez a qualidade não era de totalmente horrível. Dava para perceber que o jovem ainda estava começando. Os cabelos pretos em um permanente que davam um ar juvenil para as feições duras do rosto bonito. O cara era grande, mas se encolhia no cardigã roxo e felpudo. Ele estava sentado sobre as pernas descobertas com as mãos pousadas em seu colo, sugando o lábio inferior e desviando os olhos da câmera. E por um momento Baekhyun achou que ele fosse realmente tímido, então o rapaz abriu a boca e uma voz mansa saiu:

 _“Deveria tirar isso?”_ o homem na tela segurava a barra do cardigã sem fazer menção de realmente levantar. A reprise do chat mostrava a chuva de ‘sim’, que não passou despercebido pelo camboy _“Vou sentir frio se fizer isso, meus mamilos vão ficar tão eriçados. Meu Deus, que vergonha!”_ Suas mãos subiram para frente do rosto para esconder um rubor que não apareceu.

Baekhyun notou os comentários grosseiros para que o camboy se apressasse e rangeu os dentes. Ainda bem que tinha Minseok para manter aqueles comentários longe de si. O cara na tela não tinha, era nítido como engoliu em seco quando seus olhos bateram no chat.

 _“Se é realmente isso que os hyungs querem, eu posso fazer”_ lentamente puxou o cardigã até que ele estivesse na cama ao seu lado. A mão voltaram para o colo numa posição submissa que também ocultava a pequena calcinha de renda que usava. Para surpresa de quem assistia os mamilos estavam presos por pequenos prendedores de mamilos prateados. 

_“Eu menti para os hyungs, fui um mal menino…”_ continuou com a voz mansa que já começava a dar sinais de excitação.

Sentado naquele sofá Baekhyun ajeitou a postura, entendia bem a sensação de saber que alguém estava o observando enquanto fazia sua bagunça pessoal.

Os comentários começaram a enlouquecer, finalmente o público estava realmente preso no pequeno show que o camboy fazia e estranhamente Baekhyun também. 

Na televisão, o cara continuou pedindo autorização para cada pequena coisinha que fazia e acabou se esfregando num travesseiro que colocou entre as pernas. Era bonito observar, os mamilos vermelhos pelo tempo em que o prendedores ficaram, a barriga definida que se ondulava a cada vez que a fricção aumentava, a calcinha que impedia que o pênis duro se revelasse e as constantes perguntas de validação.

 _“Eu fiz bem, hyungs?”_ perguntou o homem na televisão com a voz trêmula depois de gozar nas roupas íntimas. _“Fico feliz em agradar vocês”._ Ele disse ainda deitado meio mole, mas o sorriso que deu antes que a transmissão acabasse foi etéreo. 

“E aí o que acharam?” Kyungsoo perguntou, parecendo um pouco empolgado demais.

“Gostoso do caralho”. Minseok falou praticamente ao mesmo tempo em que Baekhyun soltou um “Clichê”, pouco animado.

“Deixa o Chanyeol saber que tu tá chamando outros homens de gostosos” Kyungsoo falou apenas para ter o cabelo puxado pela garota, “e como assim clichê? Poucos começam tão bem.”

“Você sabe. O ‘hyung isso’ daqui um tempo ‘oppa, seu pau é tão grande’. Previsível, tem mais gente fazendo isso do que parece e de graça” Baekhyun torceu o nariz como se não tivesse comido o cara com os olhos por todos os minutos que o show durou.

“Minseok está certa, ele é gostoso”

“Eu teria que ser cego para discordar disso” Baekhyun concordou com um meio sorriso “Mas esse– Qual o nome dele mesmo?”

“Hunnie” Minseok respondeu depois de vasculhar um pouco pelo celular.

“Bom, esse Hunnie vai ter que se esforçar muito para estar no mesmo nível que eu.”

E sobre isso nenhum dos outros na sala tinham a menor dúvida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi gente!  
> Espero que a semana de vocês tenha sido boa! Finalmente terminei o próximo capítulo e posso postar esse antes de voltar a escrever o 4. Boa leitura e qualquer erro por favor me avisem

O cheiro do couro falso tomava conta de todo o quarto de Baekhyun. Ele estava vestindo botas de vinil que iam até metade da coxa e uma fina chocker com um delicado pingente de diamante falso. A sombra vermelha esfumada e as lentes verdes davam um ar demoníaco, e ele ainda tinha a cara de pau de sorrir para a câmera.

Se sentia a porra de um deus vendo as mensagens implorando para que pudessem fode-lo. Com uma delicadeza predatória traçou o lábio inferior deixando a língua escapar por um breve momento entrando em contato com o indicador. Baekhyun gostava de como era fácil fazer a audiência enlouquecer.

“Que adorável, Sr.C acha que é digno de meu chupar”, Baekhyun riu suavemente assistindo a todos concordarem que ninguém era bom para tocá-lo. 

“Mas até que seria divertido ver vocês tentarem, e acabarem gozando em suas calças só de encostar a língua _aqui”_ E com uma elegância que só poderia vir dele traçou o mamilo esquerdo, prendendo entre o indicador e dedo do meio, para puxar e soltar logo em seguida. Jogou a cabeça para trás, os cabelos claros seguindo o movimento do pescoço. Gemeu baixo e pode ouvir a notificação de novas doações.

Continuou o pequeno show excitando o próprio corpo lentamente, era ele quem controlava o tempo ali, mas não pôde deixar de notar que o número do público caiu em quase 40% depois que gozou. Baekhyun sabia que era normal que uma parcela dos telespectadores saíssem assim que gradualmente alcançavam o ápice. Porém o declínio notável o assustou um pouco, não que tenha deixado aparente; não era um novato que não sabia controlar suas emoções.

Estava acostumado a conversar com o público de um jeito mais suave enquanto aproveitava as endorfinas pós-orgasmo. Ele sabia que algumas daquelas pessoas ansiavam mais por essa parte do que todo o resto, uma espécie de _after care_ virtual. 

Manteve a rotina de sempre, agradecendo as doações e perguntando se todos tinham se divertido, fazendo charminho sobre estar dolorido só para ser mimado com presentes caros que estavam na lista de desejos que ficava fixada no topo da tela. Por fim se despediu dizendo que precisava descansar e os encontraria na semana seguinte no mesmo horário.

Alguns minutos depois sem as malditas botas que rangiam toda vez que ele se mexia e esperando a banheira encher. Baekhyun mandou mensagem para Minseok que o ligou logo em seguida.

“ _O que você quer?”_ Pode ouvir a voz da amiga abafada pelo ruído do que parecia uma banda ao vivo. 

“Sabe o que aconteceu na live de hoje?” 

“ _Não, eu te avisei que a banda do Chanyeol está se apresentando num bar. Mas eu configurei corretamente o bot e os outros moderadores estavam online. Aconteceu algo grave?”_ O barulho do fundo parecia mais distante agora, apenas um ruído distante.

“Sendo sincero não. Uma queda maior que o normal de viewers, talvez alguma coisa que fiz, não sei. Vou dar uma olhada no twitter depois.” Baekhyun não estava preocupado, desligou a torneira, entrando na água morna da banheira soltando um baixo gemido de relaxamento.

“ _Deveria ficar longe do twitter, aquela porra é pior que radiação nuclear, deixa que eu vejo o que aconteceu e te falo._ ” Minseok o tratava como se fosse de vidro, desde que um incidente tinha acontecido bem no início de sua carreira, onde constantemente foi assediado sobre seu peso e acabou entrando em uma dieta nada saudável, que o fez desmaiar no meio de uma aula. Depois disso, a relação dele com a internet tinha mudado completamente, principalmente por pressão da amiga. “ _Você vem?”_

“Se eu não derreter nessa banheira, sim, colo aí. Mas não importa pra onde você e Chanyeol forem, eu quero uma carona pra casa!”

* * *

Quase duas horas depois apareceu no bar. O local mal iluminado estava lotado e a calça cargo e o moletom claro que usava não combinava nada com o ambiente. Não que se importasse, estava confortável nas roupas largas e era isso que importava.

Chanyeol já estava no palco. A voz rouca e o som viciante da guitarra podia ser ouvido. Isso significava que não precisaria andar por todo o bar atrás de Minseok. Ela estaria na primeira fileira se certificando que gravou a apresentação do namorado de todos os bons ângulos, não que a mente apaixonada dela achasse que existisse ângulos ruins.

Antes de enfrentar o mar de pessoas que lotava o entorno do palco, Baekhyun pegou um drink no bar. Foi impossível não notar como o barman ficou vermelho e desajeitado depois de lançar um longo olhar em sua direção. Se perguntou quem ele seria entre os milhares de nicks anônimos que interagiam. 

Baekhyun pegou a bebida e partiu sem iniciar nenhuma conversa além da cordial troca entre cliente e prestador de serviço. Com o tempo tinha aprendido como diferenciar quem só o conhecia do Youtube e quem o conhecia pelas suas performances menos pudicas.

Sabia que todos fantasiavam em ser um contatinho em sua extensa lista de encontros de uma única noite. Lista essa que nem existia. Preferia deixar as pessoas da internet por lá mesmo. E quanto mais sexo fazia, mais exausto ficava durante as lives por causa de sexo de baixa qualidade. Então acabava preferindo a companhia dos seus brinquedos do que estranhos aleatórios que o marcariam na esperança de ver as marcas durante suas performances, o que não acontecia. E o pior era o tempo perdido cobrindo as marcas com maquiagem. Se fosse para foder com alguém Baekhyun preferia ter certeza de que valeria realmente a pena.

Exatamente como tinha imaginado, encontrou Minseok na frente do palco com uma das câmeras de Baekhyun tirando fotos do namorado e eventualmente balançando ao som das músicas que a banda apresentava.

“Cheguei!” praticamente berrou no ouvido de Minseok, gargalhando alto quando a garota saltou para longe e o olhou com um olhar mortal.

“Já pode ir embora” Minseok respondeu inexpressiva.

“Quem vê pensa que não implorou pra eu vir a semana toda”.

“Tenho que garantir que você não vai virar parte da mobília da nossa casa durante as férias” A garota não dava uma folga, uma competidora à altura para a implicância sem fim de Baekhyun.

“Chata” Baekhyun mostrou a língua, mas parou de perturbar a amiga.

Alguns drinks depois, Baekhyun sentia o rosto quente e suado, estava dançando com o set que a DJ tinha preparado. Ela tinha assumido depois que a banda de Chanyeol terminou a apresentação. Já não tinha a menor ideia de onde a amiga tinha se metido, estava ocupado dançando com um carinha há algum tempo. 

Não pôde deixar de notar que ele voltara diferente depois de ter ido buscar mais bebidas para os dois. Ele já não sorria mais e encarava Baekhyun como se fosse a porra de um quebra-cabeça.

“Você é prostituto?” O cara perguntou apertando sua cintura de um jeito invasivo. Baekhyun deu um passo para trás. O encarando com os olhos semicerrados. “O cara do bar disse que você era caro, mas olhando assim, não parece que trabalha com isso”.

“Se está perguntando se faço sexo com outras pessoas por dinheiro, a resposta é não” Baekhyun respondeu cortante, a irritação tomando conta do seu corpo. Aquele era outro motivo pelo qual não curtia sexo casual, sempre o tratavam um jeito diferente ou não compreendiam seu trabalho. “E se trabalhasse, você definitivamente não poderia pagar por mim".

Sem esperar uma resposta, se libertou dos dedos pegajosos e subiu para o mezanino, onde algumas tinha algumas mesas com sofás de couro. Provavelmente encontraria seu pessoal por lá.

Sorriu lembrando da expressão chocada do cara com a sua resposta. Não havia mentido. Se cobrasse o mesmo que ganhava em uma hora de stream, um cara que não reconhecia que as roupas básicas que usava custavam mais do que o salário de um pai de família de classe média, dificilmente poderia pagar cinco mil por uma mísera hora ao seu lado. 

A risada alta de Chanyeol o conduziu até a mesa em que a banda e alguns amigos próximos deles estavam reunidos. Não pode deixar de notar que o baterista, Jongin, era como se chamava se Baekhyun não estivesse enganado, já havia partido. Sobrando apenas as duas meninas que cuidavam do baixo e da guitarra base. Cumprimentou todos na mesa, sentando ao lado de Minseok. 

“Achei que iria embora acompanhado” Minseok disse em um tom malicioso. Baekhyun revirou os olhos e negou.

“Talvez uns beijos, nada além disso, mas o cara era um babaca.” finalizou com um suspiro.

“Em quem preciso bater?” Chanyeol se meteu e Baekhyun riu.

“Você? É pra mim que liga de madrugada quando alguma barata invade seu apartamento porque nem você nem Minseok tem a capacidade de lidar com um insetinho.”

“Se foder!” Chanyeol reclamou e Baekhyun roubou sua cerveja em resposta.

Continuaram a conversar e beber até o fim da madrugada. Acabou sobrando para Sooyoung, baixista e irmã mais nova do Park, a tarefa de deixar a galera em casa. Baekhyun estava tão bêbado que sentou no hall de entrada para tirar os sapatos e dormiu por ali mesmo.

* * *

Sentado na última fileira da sala, Baekhyun deveria prestar atenção na primeira aula do semestre, mas a voz do professor era apenas um ruído ao fundo. Todo o seu foco estava na tela do notebook. O navegador aberto mostrava as estatísticas do seu Only Fans. 

Tentou conter a carranca que queria se formar, mas olhar aqueles números o deixavam irritado. Não era como se sua audiência tivesse diminuído, muito pelo contrário continuava tendo um crescimento saudável. Assim como mais pessoas chegavam ainda mais saiam sempre ao final da lives, as vezes bem no meio. 

Não foi preciso muito esforço para notar o que estava acontecendo, já estava sendo rotineiro ler comentários como: “ _B me fez gozar com tanta força que hoje nem vou ter energia para o Hunnie”._

Toda vez que ele via a porra daquele nick, todo seu sangue fervia. Pelo twitter todos falavam sobre como ele e outro camboy se completavam e em como sonhavam com uma colaboração. Todo aquele burburinho fazia com que Baekhyun fosse intencionalmente mais intenso em algumas transmissões. Querendo garantir ele era o único que realmente importava.

Normalmente depois de uma sessão especialmente intensa, ele ficava relaxado e de muito bom humor. Mas ultimamente acabava mais tenso e o único culpado era aquele amador que roubava seu público sem o menor pudor.

Tendo Kyungsoo e Minseok como amigos, não foi difícil arrumar mais informações sobre o rival. Oh Sehun tinha 19 anos, mal tinha saído das fraldas e já estava dando trabalho. Diferente das suas redes sociais, Sehun parecia quase inocente para quem não conhecesse o que ele fazia às quintas à noite.

O que, se perguntassem a opinião de Baekhyun, era a maior burrice. Não tinha como ficar anônimo por muito tempo enquanto se masturbava publicamente para milhares de pessoas por semana. E por mais que o site dificultasse o download dos VODs, não era impossível para quem tinha perseverança.

Vez ou outra Baekhyun via partes de lives suas editados em vídeos curtos e postado nos mais diversos lugares da internet. Era por isso que nunca tentou esconder, não era como se estivesse cometendo algum crime e não se envergonhava por gostar do que fazia.

Talvez o garoto não soubesse o nível das consequências de entrar nesse ramo. Uma vez dentro não dava para simplesmente fingir que não aconteceu. Pessoas consumiam e compartilhavam pornografia o tempo inteiro. Até mesmo para Baekhyun que sabia o que estava fazendo tinha sido demais por um tempo.

Andar na rua sabendo que algumas pessoas o olhavam parecendo saber exatamente o que escondia por debaixo das roupas era um tanto opressivo. Principalmente quando percebia que a maior parte do seu público não eram pessoas das quais sentiria alguma atração. Baekhyun ainda estremecia toda vez que um cara com idade para ser avô dele sorria ou fazia algum sinal obsceno em sua direção.

Para ele, no entanto, os prós eram melhores do que os contras. E o assustava tanto quanto o irritava que uma pessoa que mal sabia o que estava fazendo estivesse tendo tanta visibilidade às suas custas.

Bagunçou os cabelos, fechando o site com um clique irritado, abrindo o docs para que pudesse anotar tudo que o professor tinha escrito no quadro antes que a aula acabasse e ele passasse o semestre inteiro perdido.

* * *

O pátio da faculdade era enorme, uma vista imponente para qualquer um. As árvores que gentilmente se erguiam sobre os bancos de madeira serviam de sombra para os alunos que aproveitavam o tempo livre do lado de fora dos prédios de concreto. 

Sentado na grama debaixo de uma grande amendoeira, Baekhyun esperava os amigos. Os fones de ouvido tocavam um rock ensurdecedor que abafava os sons externos. Ele deixava os olhos passearem sem nenhum objetivo a não ser o distrair do tédio. 

Não levou muito tempo para Kyungsoo aparecer com o almoço deles e Baekhyun só notou por causa do cutucão que recebeu em sua lateral. Diferente dele, que não se importava de sujar o jeans claro na grama, teve que ajudar a esticar a toalha, ou Minseok se recusaria a comer com eles. 

Assim que ajeitaram tudo — E por tudo queriam dizer a toalha e os burritos com batata frita que Kyungsoo havia comprado, ainda não tinha superado o vício por comida mexicana. —, Minseok apareceu com as bebidas. 

“Descobriram mais alguma coisa sobre o tal Sehun?” Baekhyun perguntou depois de um tempo ouvindo os amigos falando sobre um filme que ele não tinha visto na noite anterior.

“Além de que você está obcecado nesse cara? Não” Minseok deu de ombros, ela não estava preocupada com toda a situação depois de ter analisado os números cuidadosamente.

“Ultimamente ele tem excluído os vídeos das lives, mas não acho que tenha alguma coisa a ver com você”, aquela nova informação vinda de Kyungsoo só tinha feito Baekhyun mastigar a droga do canudo de papelão da sua coca com mais intensidade.

“Ainda não entendo o que tem de tão especial nele, até parece que ele não sabe que excluir as lives só deixam as pessoas mais dedicadas em salvá-las” Baekhyun torceu o nariz. 

“O cara é bonito, e gosta de ser um garoto bonzinho, mas ele não devia ser o motivo de tanto estresse pra você, os seus números continuam crescendo e os pedidos de lives privadas têm valores cada vez mais obscenos” Minseok o tranquilizou pela milésima vez nas últimas semanas.

“Ainda assim 30% da minha audiência corre pra live deles todas as semanas” Baekhyun gemeu em frustração, não é que ele estivesse preocupado com os números, ou o dinheiro estivesse faltando. Só que perder causava um gosto amargo em sua boca. Como qualquer outra personalidade na mídia, gostava de ser o centro das atenções. “E tire essa ideia de show privado da cabeça, não tenho interesse”.

“Isso significa que não preciso mais ficar monitorando todas as lives do cara?” Kyungsoo perguntou um pouco excitado demais.

“Como se fosse um sacrifício” Minseok revirou os olhos, um sorriso brincando nos lábios finos.

“Fica um pouco tedioso depois de acompanhar semana a semana”. E Kyungsoo nem estava assistindo como dizia, ele só passava o olho nos vídeos salvos. O que não estava acontecendo, agora que Sehun os excluía.

“Engraçado que quando é o seu _namorado_ misterioso a regra parece não se aplicar” Baekhyun provocou ganhando tapas de um Kyungsoo que tinha um leve rubor em suas bochechas.

“Não namoro ninguém, o tesão vai acabar eventualmente, sempre acaba. Só está sendo melhor dessa vez” Kyungsoo pontuou, ajeitando os óculos no rosto.

“Foi assim que a Minseok acabou num relacionamento de dois anos”

* * *

Duas semanas depois aquele assunto continuava a atormentar Baekhyun. Já não choramingava com os amigos, sabia que eles tinham aturado por tempo demais os seus dramas. E mesmo que todos achassem que o assunto tinha ficado no passado, ainda analisava os dados religiosamente. Mas o auge de sua irritação aconteceu quando minutos antes de começar uma live recebeu mais uma dessas propostas de transmissão privada, porém o anônimo oferecia quase o triplo para que ele aparecesse na tela com Hunnie, com direito a todas despesas inclusas.

Deletou a proposta vendo vermelho. Se debateu no colchão sentindo a raiva fluir por todos seus poros. A única coisa que se imaginava fazendo com aquele ser, era berrar em alto e bom som sobre tudo que detestava nele.

Faltando apenas cinco minutos para começar seu show, ele não se sentia no clima. A cama antes arrumada estava uma bagunça, seu cabelo estava desalinhado e seus olhos estavam com um brilho amargurado. Lógico que ele poderia se preparar e ter um início tardio, era profissional acima de tudo. Mas assistiu os minutos subirem lentamente sem se mover. Por fim pegou o celular ao lado do notebook e pediu para Minseok arranjar uma desculpa, pois estava morrendo de enxaqueca.

A amiga até se ofereceu para cuidar dele, mas Baekhyun não estava doente, só querendo ficar sozinho. Então nem mesmo abriu a porta quando a Kim bateu alguns minutos depois. Ao invés disso, vestiu uma blusa e uma cueca, se enfiando debaixo do edredom com o notebook em mãos. 

Por quase uma hora ficou rindo de memes aleatórios no twitter, o estresse pouco a pouco se esvaindo, até praticamente ter esquecido. Infelizmente a notificação de uma nova live do Hunnie começando fez todo seu bom humor ir embora. Contrariando todas expectativas, Baekhyun clicou na notificação, sendo redirecionado para a página do camboy. 

Estranhamente os números da audiência eram menores do que quando Baekhyun estava em live. Um sorriso convencido brotou em seu rosto. Parecia que o amadorzinho não era tão requisitado quando _B_ não estava por perto. 

Com um pirulito na boca, Sehun olhava para os comentários com atenção. A maioria deles eram exigências grosseiras, Baekhyun podia notar. Algo que raramente acontecia em suas lives, já que ele era quem comandava o show. 

O camboy parecia perdido, chupando o pirulito de um jeito apenas vagamente provocante, a calcinha de cetim que usava escondia parcialmente o pênis amolecido. Sem moletons extra grandes ou blusas compridas daquela vez. Apenas uma coleira de couro presa ao pescoço com uma corrente delicada de metal que descia até a cintura e se prendia num cinto que circundava o abdômen definido.

“Não sei se devo ser um bom menino hoje...” Sehun disse depois de tirar o doce da boca com um ‘ploc’ alto. “Afinal, não sei como se comportaram com o _B_ , já que ele não apareceu”.

Baekhyun não conseguiu acreditar no que seus ouvidos captaram. Uma risada maníaca escapou por seus lábios. Tapou a boca no momento seguinte, não querendo chamar atenção de Minseok que estava no quarto do outro lado corredor.

Seus olhos continuavam presos na tela. Sehun tinha um jeito de atrair a atenção do público, talvez fosse a voz baixa e mansa. Talvez fosse o jeito que mostrou o plug que escondia dentro da bunda gorda. Era quase como se tivesse fazendo alguma travessura.

A garganta de Baekhyun fechou, assistindo Sehun lamber o pirulito antes de se arquear por inteiro para esfregar na entrada enrugada, onde o plug estava preso.

Mexeu-se desconfortavelmente na cama, tentando espantar a excitação que crescia em seu estômago. Se tornou impossível ignorar como seu pau endurecia ao ouvir Sehun dizer em uma voz chorosa que o pirulito não caberia, pois estava muito cheio. 

Baekhyun se recusou a fazer qualquer coisa sobre a dureza que estava presa dentro de sua cueca. E ainda ficou até o final da live com os olhos vidrados na tela. Quando finalmente a transmissão acabou, fechou a tampa do notebook de súbito e abafou um grito com um travesseiro.

Sehun além de estar roubando seu público, estava fazendo coisas estranhas com seu corpo. Encarou a ereção coberta com olhos acusadores, e por fim decidiu que o outro camboy não tinha nada a ver com aquilo. Apenas seu corpo que estava esperando alguma estimulação que não teve. 

E mesmo assim Baekhyun apenas deixou a ereção cair, com muito medo de que tipo de fantasias sua cabeça geraria com um certo cara de ombros largos e gemidos suaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu juro que vocês vão ver sebaek interagindo no próximo capítulo!
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/porradoyixing?s=09)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olha eu aparecendo depois de um mês!!!  
> Tenho algumas justificativas, tentei postar semanalmente, mas não terminei o capítulo 4 na semana do dia 19. Depois acabei indo pra casa de praia e tive uma pequena crise depressiva onde tudo que consegui fazer foi ficar na cama e ler 1m de palavras em fics wangxian (foram dias ruins, mas li fics incríveis!). Aí veio meu aniversário (QUE LITERALMENTE FOI O DIA QUE CONSEGUI ESCREVER!!), mas eu só consegui terminar o capítulo no dia 7 e não achei que domingo fosse um bom dia pra postar, e eu não estava me sentindo bem para revisar o capítulo 3 sem achar uma bosta, pq é bem difícil manter um nível saudável de autocrítica pós crises.  
> Quarta eu me senti bem o suficiente para escrever 1k (sim eu escrevo devagar) do capítulo 5 e ainda ter energia para revisar.
> 
> Sem mais delongas, o capítulo três, AKA o capítulo que o Sehun dá o ar da graça.
> 
> Me perdoem pelos erros.
> 
> Ps: tem uma breve menção a traumas de uma personagem trans, mas gostaria de deixar avisado que estou aberta a qualquer dialogo para aprender mais. E como a personagem se sente não deve ser levado como regra para todas as pessoas trans. É apenas um viés!

As primeiras provas do semestre não deveriam exigir tanto, mas Baekhyun estava no limite. Teria prova até sexta-feira à noite e depois sairia correndo para o aeroporto. A festa da empresa — Only Fans e não o Youtube — não era um evento para faltar.

Muitas marcas queriam fechar algum tipo de parceria para divulgação. No ano anterior, uma empresa de lubrificantes havia patrocinado uma de suas lives e tudo que teve que fazer foi uma bagunça com diferentes produtos. 

Esse ano, esperava conseguir algo melhor ou pelo menos uma proposta divertida, por todo estresse que estava passando, tendo que planejar uma viagem no meio de sua semana de provas.

Ao sair da sala depois de entregar a prova ao professor, notou de forma quase invejosa como os outros universitários se amontoavam nas barraquinhas da região; todos preparados para beberem até esquecerem de todas as respostas que colocaram nas questões. 

E por mais que Baekhyun quisesse fazer o mesmo, não podia. Tinha uma reunião com o CEO do site assim que pousasse em Jeju. Repassava possíveis diálogos mentalmente. Estava encostado no capô do seu carro com um  _ corn dog  _ e uma coca em mãos, esperando Minseok e Kyungsoo que ainda faziam prova. 

A amiga o acompanharia, além de ajudar com a parte burocrática era bom ter alguém para manter os desconhecidos longe do seu quarto. Diferente dos outros anos, Kyungsoo não iria. Ele estava sempre animado para aquelas viagens, porém daquela vez tinha arranjado inúmeras desculpas. Ficava nítido para Baekhyun e Minseok que o lance com o namorado secreto estava mais sério do que admitiria.

Quando chegaram ao apartamento, Chanyeol, que viera os seguindo com o próprio carro, tentava tranquilizar a namorada. Ela sempre ficava tensa ao redor dos camboys, principalmente entre os femboys, como se categorizava os caras que usavam roupas femininas simplesmente pelo fetiche. Esses caras costumavam notar e apontar a falta de seios dela ou o pequeno pomo de Adão. 

Diferente de outras mulheres trans, Minseok juntou todas as economias para a cirurgia de redesignação sexual antes da mamoplastia. Ela juntava cada centavo desde que tinha 14 anos. Por sorte os pais sempre a apoiaram, mas ainda assim ficava abalada, quando era olhada como uma espécie de farsa. 

Chanyeol tinha uma paciência infinita em ouvir as inseguranças da garota, que mesmo incomodada, não queria fugir desses tipos de confrontos. E sempre a assegurava que ela não estava sozinha, que Baekhyun estaria por perto e que ela nunca seria menos ela, apenas pelo que uns idiotas fetichistas diziam.

Baekhyun que checava mais uma vez se não tinha esquecido nada gritou em concordância do quarto. Quando saiu arrastando a mala de rodinhas, encontrou Minseok e Chanyeol aos sussurros e beijos, numa melosidade que só. Em qualquer outro momento ele se jogaria em cima do casal apenas para irritá-los. Daquela vez tentou ir silenciosamente para a cozinha, porém tropeçou no tapete, tendo que dar uma corridinha para não cair.

“Que merda de roupa é essa?” Minseok falou com apenas um olho aberto, ainda enrolada nos braços do namorado.

O olhar de Baekhyun caiu sob seus jeans largos e a camiseta oversize branca com uma estampa obscena na frente, e não viu qual era o problema. Deu de ombros, se sentindo confortável com o que vestia. Chanyeol inclusive estava usando um estilo parecido.

“Nem pense em sair de casa parecendo que pegou as roupas na caixa de doação de alguma igreja”, Minseok levantou puxando Baekhyun de volta para o quarto. Até tentou lançar um pedido de socorro para o Park, mas ele nunca ficaria no lado ruim da namorada.

Com total submissão, Baekhyun deixou que Minseok escolhesse suas roupas. A garota estava irritada murmurando sobre o que seria da imagem de Baekhyun se ele fosse visto daquele jeito. No fim ele terminou com um Jeans de lavagem escuro, bem colado em suas coxas grossas e uma blusa branca solta, com mangas que iam até o pulso. Um colar prateado ao redor do pescoço finalizava o traje.

“Vou ficar com frio com essa blusa fina” Baekhyun resmungou, e Minseok apenas voltou a vasculhar o closet e jogou um casaco em sua direção.

Como tudo no seu devido lugar, os dois saíram do apartamento, deixando Kyungsoo responsável pelo carro de Baekhyun por todo final de semana, para o desgosto do dono, que tinha muito ciúmes do veículo.

Dentro do avião, Baekhyun choramingava sobre como o banco do motorista estaria completamente desconfigurado, já que Kyungsoo era um pouco menor. Minseok deu de ombros, jogando os longos cabelos pretos para o lado, e colocando os fones de ouvidos, pronta para dormir durante o voo.

* * *

O braço de Baekhyun estava completamente dormente quando saíram do avião, Minseok havia o usado como um travesseiro humano. Apesar disso, conseguiu jogar Pokemon Yellow sem nenhuma interrupção. 

O tempo em Jeju estava úmido e quente, as partículas de água grudando no corpo e se misturando com o suor. De alguma forma o lembrava de quando passava as férias na praia com a família. Baekhyun esperava que pudesse ao menos enfiar os pés nus na areia, antes que tivesse que voltar para o caos de Seul.

Minseok batia os pés ansiosamente no porcelanato da sala das esteiras. A garota tinha olhado para o relógio no pulso umas dez vezes no último minuto; ainda inconformada que as malas deles ficaram num canto inacessível bem quando chegaram perto da esteira. Agora tinha que esperar que elas completassem a volta.

“Vamos nos atrasar, vai ter que ir direto para reunião” Minseok olhava para o celular, provavelmente olhando a agenda de Baekhyun. “Vou fazer nosso check-in e te espero voltar no quarto do hotel”.

Baekhyun apenas concordou, sabendo que Minseok tinha seu cronograma delineado tão perfeitamente quanto a maquiagem suave que ela usava. Havia um carro esperando quando pegaram todas as malas. Não deveriam ter levado muitas coisas, mas de última hora colocaram o equipamento de gravação, talvez fosse bom fazer um vlog ou algo assim. Nada estava decidido.

O resort em que foram deixados parecia coisa de outro mundo, Baekhyun nunca imaginou que pudesse estar num lugar daquele porte totalmente de graça. A entrada com grandes colunas brancas e o nome do hotel escrito de um jeito minimalista, não o preparou para o interior. O lobby era imenso com o piso de mármore tão bem lustrado que era possível ver seu próprio reflexo. 

Baekhyun deu um pequeno sorriso para sua imagem disforme refletida no chão. A recepção estava movimentada, então acabaram esperando em uma das poltronas confortáveis, com biscoitinhos e chá o esperando na mesinha à sua frente.

* * *

O jantar acontecia numa sala privativa, Baekhyun se encontrava sentado de frente para um homem que com toda certeza tinha o triplo da sua idade, mesmo que todas as plásticas e botox tentassem esconder isso. A camisa de linho amarelo-ovo que usava faziam seus olhos doerem. Tentou olhar para a lagosta grande e vermelha que estava na frente de ambos. Mas até a comida luxuosa ficava meio apagada tendo aquela cor nauseante de fundo.

O CEO do Only Fans, o Sr. Lee Sooman, era um velho excêntrico. Apenas de olhar ninguém poderia supor que ele administrasse uma empresa que valia milhões. Ou talvez ele fosse assim justamente porque podia. 

Baekhyun estava desconfiado, nem mesmo no ano em que tinha sido a estrela central da empresa, tinha recebido um convite para um jantar privado. E agora que tinha um competidor que tentava chegar a sua altura, parecia ainda mais suspeito. Se remexeu na cadeira completamente desconfortável.

“Coma, sei que deve estar cansado da viagem e eu estou te prendendo aqui” O homem falou, enchendo o prato de Baekhyun com os cortes finos de salmão fresco. “Fez um bom voo?"

O salmão praticamente dissolvia em sua boca, teve que se controlar para não soltar um gemido obsceno, quase perdendo a pergunta que Sooman tinha feito. 

Durante quase todo o jantar conversaram apenas amenidades. Baekhyun teve que rir de algumas piada que não tinha a menor graça e se perguntou algumas vezes se deveria fingir uma dor de cabeça e terminar aquela reunião mais cedo.

Não foi até o terceiro copo de vinho que acompanhava a sobremesa que a postura do chefe mudou. Baekhyun notou a mudança de imediato, tomando um gole de água para refrescar o calor que o vinho parecia deixar em seu corpo. Ajeitou a postura e esperou.

“Seu canal cresceu muito nos últimos anos, metade dos outros colaboradores queriam ser você, a outra queria ser melhor” Sooman deu uma risada seca, Baekhyun acenou humildemente, ainda esperando. “Normalmente eu não faço interferências, nos conteúdos que seguem as diretrizes do site. No entanto recebi propostas que podem te interessar”

Baekhyun não tinha interesse em entrar no mercado de filmes pornôs, tinha muita sujeira debaixo do tapete, e a maioria dos atores acabavam migrando para trabalhar sozinho no próprio canal. 

Abriu a boca para negar qualquer proposta relacionada a isso quando fechou com força ao ouvir a seguinte frase de Sooman. “Conhece Hunnie?”

Automaticamente seus dentes cerraram, teve que segurar o bufar alto que quis sair pelo nariz. Respirando fundo, voltou a relaxar os músculos tensos e abriu um pequeno sorriso. “Claro, ele chegou em grande estilo.”

Sooman soltou uma risada empolgada e acenava a cabeça em concordância. “Ele causou um burburinho que ficou ainda maior depois que começou a falar de você.”

Havia um brilho malicioso no olhar do CEO. Baekhyun tinha testemunhado como Sehun manipulava sua audiência, os vendendo como um maldito pacote. Odiava que Sehun definiria como se comportaria, bem ou mal, dependendo de como o chat tinha se comportado na sua live. 

Era enervante como inconscientemente Baekhyun acabava fazendo de tudo para que eles estivessem impacientes e mandões apenas para que fossem malvados com Sehun. Conhecer o inimigo era a melhor tática para o ataque.

Baekhyun se divertia de forma sádica, quando alguém falava que o outro camboy precisaria se esforçar mais depois de tudo que tinha feito. A resposta de Sehun seria choramingar e implorar por atenção, fazendo seu baixo ventre se contorcer, mesmo que nunca admitisse isso nem para si mesmo. Normalmente era nessas horas que costumava fechar a aba e fingir que nada estava acontecendo.

“Ainda não entendi o que tudo isso tem a ver com a sua proposta”, limpou a garganta, voltando a focar no homem à sua frente.

“Ora tem tudo em comum!” Sooman mal escondia a empolgação,inclinando-se para mais perto da mesa, fazendo Baekhyun lutar pelo instinto de recuar. “Já imaginou fazer uma collab com ele? A audiência iria a loucura”

O sorriso educado que Baekhyun mantinha quase virou uma careta. Provavelmente engasgaria se tivesse com a boca cheia, por sorte tinha engolido o pedaço de bolo segundos antes. 

Sooman continuou a descrever detalhadamente a proposta, falando com uma empolgação sem fim, Baekhyun podia ver os cifrões brilhando nas pupilas dele. A ideia de estar no mesmo ambiente que Sehun não lhe agradava, odiava ser colocado no mesmo pacote que um iniciante. 

Podia parecer besteira para qualquer outra pessoa. Só que Baekhyun não se via aceitando mesmo se fosse alguém que tivesse a mais tempo na indústria. Não era por sentir vergonha de fazer um show junto com outra pessoa. Por Deus! Baekhyun era um universitário, tinha sua cota de experiências loucas.

Era mais complexo que isso. Se expor sexualmente para milhares de pessoas todas semanas, era se descobrir enquanto se mostrava. Foi assim que tinha percebido que apesar de gostar de sentar em paus de plásticos e outros inúmeros brinquedos sexuais. Baekhyun não gostava de penetração durante o sexo. A coisa toda era sem graça pra ele. Se esfregar nas coxas vestidas de alguém e trocar beijos molhados faziam mais para excitá-lo do que se enfiar em alguém. 

Apenas Minseok sabia disso. A garota não julgava e sempre o confortava, garantindo que ele não era um completo estranho. Gravar com outro camboy significava mostrar esse lado para as pessoas, principalmente para aquela que estivesse em sua cama. E sabia que a magia acabaria. A maioria das pessoas que o assistiam, se imaginavam transando com ele. E se pudesse escolher, não seria ele que acabaria com as fantasias que tinham.

“Oh!” Baekhyun falou a notar que tinha ficado em silêncio por tempo demais. Não lembrava de metade do discurso que Sooman havia dito. Tinha feito o seu melhor para fingir ter entendido. “É um enorme prazer receber uma proposta dessas”, na verdade não era, mas não diria isso na cara do chefe. Suspirou, encolhendo os ombros na melhor atuação de tristeza que podia demonstrar. “Mas sinto que não sou a pessoa certa para esse tipo de coisa, agradeço imensamente o convite, porém não posso aceitá-lo.”

Depois de alguns minutos, Baekhyun se despediu com a desculpa de que precisava descansar e fugiu para o conforto do seu quarto.

* * *

O resort contava com um serviço de spa maravilhoso, tinha sido lá que Baekhyun e Minseok tinham passado a tarde, entre banhos de lama, massagens com óleos essenciais e um champanhe borbulhante. 

Durante esse tempo, Baekhyun detalhou como tinha sido a reunião da noite anterior. Até começou a contar quando chegou no quarto depois do jantar, mas apagou no meio da frase e Minseok secretamente agradeceu, pois estava tão cansada quanto o amigo. 

Apesar de parecer que estavam de férias, tiveram que acordar cedo para as diversas reuniões com marcas pré-definidas. Estavam completamente exaustos antes do almoço. Por isso optaram por ficar nas dependências do resort, ao invés de explorar a cidade. 

Tinham que estar minimamente inteiros para a festa que aconteceria em um dos salões reservados. Socializar minimamente com os outros colaboradores era necessário, pois nada era pior que boatos sobre estrelismo que percorriam pelos recantos do Twitter. 

Nos anos anteriores, tiveram a companhia de Kyungsoo que estava sempre interessado em levar alguém para o quarto no fim da noite. E não era nada além de agradável, o que poupava ele e Minseok de realmente interagir. Naquele ano foram jogados aos lobos sozinhos.

E Baekhyun não podia esquecer que Sehun também estaria lá. Uma irritação subia por todo seu ser, toda vez que esse pensamento corria em sua cabeça. Não duvidava que ele deveria ter aceitado de bom grado a proposta de Sooman. 

Um sorriso maldoso surgiu em seu rosto ao imaginar como ele receberia a negativa. Provavelmente continuaria surfando em sua fama. Pelo menos agora estaria ciente que Baekhyun não estava nada feliz com ele. 

Esperava ansiosamente pela festa daquela noite, onde teria a chance de colocar Sehun em seu devido lugar. Minseok não deu o menor espaço para que ele continuasse a confabular. A garota agiu exatamente como uma assessora deveria fazer, garantindo que ele ficaria em seu melhor comportamento enquanto estivesse olhando.

Felizmente Minseok não tinha olhos nas costas.

* * *

A noite não estava indo como Baekhyun havia imaginado. Estava num canto do salão de festas, com uma marguerita já aguada nas mãos. Minseok estava ao seu lado muito entretida com seu celular para notar seu tédio. Do outro lado do salão Sehun era abordado por Kris. Teve que se controlar para não vomitar. 

Claro que Sehun ficaria todo acessível para o chines alto e bem apessoado. No porno amador todo mundo ficava conhecido por alguma especialidade; para Kris não foi diferente. O cara era praticamente um Deus quando se tratava de cuidar bem dos passivos. Ele tinha uma legião de fãs que sonhavam com a chance de tê-lo os desvirginando. Alguns tiveram a oportunidade. 

Na última festa da empresa era Baekhyun que estava em sua mira. A conversa suave, o seduziu um pouco. Mas estava longe de querer ser dominado. Deixou isso claro quando fez Kris o chupar na área externa do salão. 

Depois da pequena travessura, Kris entrou em contato algumas vezes, não que Baekhyun tenha dado muita bandeira, se tornar um dos garotos bonitos que choram de prazer no pau grosso do chines não era o que buscava. 

Engolindo de uma vez sua bebida, encarou mais uma vez Sehun que parecia ser exatamente o que Kris gostaria em seus vídeos. Deveria estar feliz que não seria perturbado se Sehun estivesse muito ocupado sendo comido. 

Entretanto sentia que até a atenção que recebia estava sendo roubada por ele. Ajeitou a franja com as pontas dos dedos e atravessou a pista até o bar. Pelo menos sua bebida Sehun não podia estragar.

O pensamento se provou contrário quando meia hora depois uma sombra pairou sob a sua cabeça. Baekhyun olhou para trás encontrando um peito largo vestido por uma camisa cinza de seda. Subiu os olhos até encontrar as sobrancelhas grossas que harmonizavam com a face simétrica de Sehun. Engoliu em seco, passando a língua pelos lábios inferior, os umedecendo.

Sentiu os olhos de Sehun em sua boca. Arqueou uma sobrancelha, sentindo a irritação começar a esquentar em seu estômago. Observou o rival desviar os olhos, despertando um prazer secreto em o ver fugir tão facilmente.

“Prazer hoobae” Sehun gaguejou apertando as mãos na frente do corpo. Baekhyun apenas deu um aceno de reconhecimento, um sorriso ladino em sua face. “É uma honra finalmente te conhecer pessoalmente, você foi… Ou melhor é! É uma grande inspiração pra mim!” O jovem se curvou brevemente.

Baekhyun trocou breves palavras, tentando controlar a irritação. Tudo que rodava em sua cabeça era em que mundo Sehun podia ter se inspirado  _ nele _ para aquele showzinho humilhante que fazia. Antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa estúpida, Minseok brotou ao seu lado dizendo que precisava de companhia para ir até a mesa do buffet e o carregou para longe.

E durante o resto da festa a irritação ferveu em corpo. Fervia enquanto conversava com outros colaboradores, ou dançando na pista que ficou cada vez mais cheia conforme a noite avançava. Podia sentir os olhos de Sehun o seguindo pelo ambiente e fez questão de mostrar como aquele era o mundo dele. E novato nenhum poderia mudar aquilo.

“Ele é ridículo, ainda não acredito que falou aquilo na minha cara” Baekhyun reclamava com Minseok que segurava um cigarro por entre os dedos delicados. Minseok riu o deixando extravasar toda raiva que estava sentindo.

Os dois estavam do lado de fora do salão, a maresia gelada que vinha do oceano batendo nos corpos aquecidos pelo álcool. Minseok com diversão assistiu Baekhyun esbravejar, gesticulando com energia. “Acha que gravar com você era o objetivo dele?” A garota o interrompeu, lembrando como os olhos de Sehun pareciam sempre perseguir o amigo.

“Nem brinca com isso, caralho”, o nojo estava estampado na cara de Baekhyun, mas um arrepio (que ele identificou como desagrado) passou por todo seu corpo. Se sacudiu para se afastar da sensação. “Ele quer me atingir, não me comer”

“ _ Talvez ele queira ser comido” _ , Minseok falou em um tom inaudível, não querendo despertar a ira já inflamada do amigo. “Podemos ir embora?”, mudou de assunto jogando o filtro do cigarro fora. “Meus pés estão me matando”.

“Ainda não, o Kibum” Baekhyun disse deixando os ombros caírem. Kibum era um dos advogados que cuidava de qualquer processo de difamação, exposição de dados, que os colaboradores precisassem. Qualquer colaborador sabia a importância de ficar do lado bom dele. Principalmente na era do cancelamento.

O advogado em si era uma pessoa legal, até divertida. O problema era que estava sempre rodeado da parte mais tóxica entre os camboys. Baekhyun sentia-se envelhecer anos toda vez que se aproximava deles. Minseok se recusava a ficar em qualquer perto do grupo e não conseguia julgá-la. Eram sempre eles que eram cruelmente transfóbicos com a amiga. 

Tentando colocar a parte desagravel de lado, se aproximou animado. A conversa com Kibum acabou arrancando algumas risadas. Baekhyun bebeu mais para aturar a presença de Hakyeon. O camboy acreditava piamente que transexualidade e crossdressing eram apenas um fetiche e praticamente a mesma coisa. Para piorar tudo, ele costumava ser vizinho de Minseok na infância. 

Toda vez que ouvia a voz afetada de Hakyeon, bebia um gole de seu copo, e ficar do lado de Kibum significava ter sempre um copo cheio. Daquela vez, só tinha ouvido alguma 'piadinha' em relação a Minseok apenas uma vez. "Acho que ao invés de se preocupar com a identidade de gênero alheia, deveria estar cuidando dos seus números que caem a cada dia" a cortada mordaz de Baekhyun fez com que o assunto se desvanecesse. Não era mais um camboy novato que tinha que aceitar tudo silenciosamente.

Quando a socialização obrigatória terminou, estava meio tonto. Rolou os olhos pelo ambiente procurando a melhor amiga. A visão desfocada dificultou a busca. Quando conseguiu focar, a primeira coisa que viu foram os ombros largos de Sehun e depois notou que ele o encarava.

Manteve o olhar. Toda a raiva que estava acumulada em si pareceu voltar com tudo, vazando por todos seus poros. Baekhyun nem mesmo se viu indo com passos decididos em direção a Sehun. 

Parou em frente a Sehun, se empertigando todo, tentando inutilmente parecer maior do que era. Sehun abriu um pequeno sorriso sem mostrar os dentes.

Eles estavam praticamente escondidos naquele canto devido a luminosidade baixa do ambiente. Baekhyun não se esforçou para manter a mínima educação, cutucando o peito de Sehun e o encarando com olhos ferozes.

“Que porra acha que ta fazendo?” Baekhyun começou com rispidez. “Ficou a festa toda me urubuzando, quero você bem longe de mim!”

Uma risada baixa passou pelos lábios de Sehun, só sendo ouvida porque Baekhyun estava  _ muito _ perto. O dedo indicador que estava pressionando o peitoral definido, foi afastado delicadamente. Quase uma carícia sutil.

“Não há nada que o hyung peça que eu não faria” Sehun sorriu até que os olhos ficassem apertadinhos, revelando as características joviais que os traços fortes escondiam. “Mas… não fui eu que me aproximei agora…"

Baekhyun cerrou os dentes, com vontade de jogar sua bebida na cara cara convencida de Sehun. "Só. Fique. Longe."

"Prometo tentar só que gosto mais do que seria prudente do quanto você é sexy todo irritado assim, fica difícil não me aproximar”.

Antes que Baekhyun pudesse digerir a frase, Sehun se afastou o deixando ainda mais irritado naquele canto escuro. Precisava achar Minseok imediatamente, aquela noite estava mais do que encerrada!

* * *

Se tinha uma coisa que Baekhyun detestava depois de uma festa era a ressaca que o deixava enjoado e com dor de cabeça. Não tinha pretensão de levantar da cama naquele dia. Seu despertador, no entanto, o lembrou que tinha um almoço para comparecer. O último compromisso oficial que tinha. 

Rolou na cama confortável até desligar o barulho irritante. Sua têmpora latejava, nem lembrava como tinha chegado ao quarto. Abriu apenas um olho, notando que apenas uma pequena fresta da cortina estava aberta e Minseok já estava pronta para o dia, nem parecendo que havia bebido na noite anterior. O conceito de ressaca não se aplicava a ela.

“Fecha a janela, essa luz vai me matar!”

Para sua infelicidade a garota caminhou com passos firmes até a janela, abrindo a cortina deixando a luz solar penetrar com ainda mais força no ambiente o forçando a finalmente levantar. 

Dois advil e uma garrafa de água depois, Baekhyun estava pronto para o almoço. Minseok teve pena dele e o ajudou a escolher uma roupa estilosa e confortável. E exatamente na hora marcada, conseguiu passar pelo salão onde o almoço aconteceria.

Baekhyun estava feliz de não ser o único com óculos escuros na mesa do almoço. A ressaca estava matando toda a sua vontade de viver, e ele nunca teria saído da cama se não tivesse aquele compromisso com Sooman.

Ficar exposto àquela quantidade de luminosidade sem algo para amenizar, não estava em pauta, mesmo que parecesse falta de educação, pelo menos ele não estava meio verde como Chanmi, a colaboradora que não estava na ponta oposta da mesa.

As pequenas porções que eram servidas eram uma dádiva daquela vez. Baekhyun chegou a conclusão que gente rica comia pouco porque estavam sempre de ressaca ou bêbados. 

Sooman continuava com suas piadas ruins e não conseguia encontrar energia para soltar uma risada falsa como o resto dos convidados na mesa. Deviam estar no terceiro prato, quando os assessores do chefe começaram a fechar as persianas e arrumar o projetor. 

A reunião oficialmente seria iniciada. Baekhyun se sentia aliviado, quanto antes terminasse melhor. Ainda queria aproveitar para explorar a ilha, antes e voltar para sua rotina na cidade grande.

Sem a luz cegante do sol, Baekhyun tirou os óculos escuros e desejou que não tivesse feito. Seus olhos foram de encontro a Sehun que estava na outra extremidade da mesa. A raiva de Baekhyun ressurgiu como um gêiser em erupção. Não soube quanto tempo eles ficaram naquela luta silenciosa.

Parecia que só existiam os dois na sala. Baekhyun com seu olhar fulminante e Sehun com o sorriso que na visão dele só podia ser puro deboche. A tensão visível para qualquer um que estivesse mais atento. 

Lee Sooman continuou apresentando os números que cada um dos colaboradores fizeram. Baekhyun notou vagamente seu nome sendo mencionado como um dos canais mais lucrativos. Manteve o sorriso educado, curvando-se humildemente a cada elogio. E apenas lançando um sorriso convencido na direção de Sehun quando ninguém mais estava olhando.

Sua prepotência não durou muito. Sehun também foi elogiado pelo rápido crescimento, sendo o  _ rookie do ano.  _ Um gosto amargo ficou na boca de Baekhyun. Ele não se sentiria assim se o garoto não estivesse roubando seu público na cara dura. Mais do que ninguém, sabia a importância de ir bem no início.

Decidiu que não daria o gostinho de ser visto todo para baixo por causa de Sehun, preferindo ignorar sua presença se concentrando na apresentação de slides que acontecia. Exceto que quase engasgou com a própria saliva ao notar que BaekHun, estava entre as tags mais comentadas e esperadas. 

O resto da mesa começou a ter burburinhos e podia sentir os olhos caindo em sua direção. Ajeitou a postura tentando parecer inafetado. Por dentro estava puto. Havia negado qualquer possibilidade de uma colaboração. Era claro para Baekhyun que Sooman esperava que ele cedesse com um pouco de pressão externa. 

Aos poucos as conversas excitadas começaram a diminuir. Os olhos ansiosos começaram a correr entre Baekhyun e Sehun, o último ainda teve que parecer todo tímido e ansioso, exatamente como fazia em suas transmissões ao mencionar Baekhyun. 

“Não tenho interesse em colaborações”, Baekhyun quebrou o silêncio com a voz firme. “Tenho certeza que Hunnie pode encontrar um parceiro adequado entre os presentes aqui”.

Como esperado, caíram em cima de Sehun como abutres. Sem todos aqueles olhos em si, Baekhyun voltou a se concentrar em sua refeição. Ninguém o perturbou até o final do almoço. Porém antes que pudesse sair da sala, Sehun segurou sua mão por um breve segundo, passando um papel sutilmente para sua palma. 

Baekhyun deveria ter jogado na primeira lixeira que encontrou, mas sua curiosidade foi maior. Olhou ao redor antes de desdobrar o papel, lendo seu conteúdo:

xxxxx-xxxxx Me manda uma mensagem se mudar de ideia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/porradoyixing?s=09)


End file.
